


Tangled up in Blue

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Series: Jonsa Smut Week [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Panty Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: When the rest of their table was conveniently distracted by a joke Wyman Manderly was sharing, accompanied by a lot of wide hand gestures, Jon leaned in and rasped in her ear: "I love it when you wear your hair up like that. Makes it easier for me to imagine pulling it loose as I'm about to fuck you senseless."





	Tangled up in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this ready for teasing/trying something new... But I guess it fits the clothing/getting caught prompts as well? 
> 
> Title from the Bob Dylan song. There's no real connection, I just liked the phrase.

Jon didn't truly mind being here tonight. He knew these charity events were a necessary evil to raise money for the projects he and Sam were running. But he'd never call it a pleasant experience. He'd have to pretend all evening to be interested in these people, make smalltalk with them and hear about their ivory-tower lives.

He'd have to sit through four more courses of the sit-down dinner. Lucky enough for him, Sam had agreed to address the audience tonight, explaining about their housing project and encouraging them to make donations, even after already paying the mindblowing admittance fee for tonight's event.

Sansa squeezed his hand under the table, before smiling at one of the Tyrells at their table and asking about her latest trip to Volantis. His wife was much better at navigating this crowd than he was and he was grateful to have her by his side tonight. 

She looked stunning in her long royal blue dress. It had a high neckline, but the top was completely sheer, covered in a sparkly lacy pattern, only her breasts and most of her stomach covered by an opaque underlayer. Her long auburn hair was pulled back in a elegant bun, exposing her long neck. She'd done something to her eyes which made the blue pop even more than usual and her lips looked exceptionally plump and pink.

He retrieved his phone from the pocket of his jacket and typed:  _You look radiant tonight, my sweet girl. I can't wait for this to be over so we can go home and I can have you all to myself._

He watched her face light up with a smile and a faint blush. She bit her lip before collecting herself and looking up at him, mouthing the word: "Behave!"

He gave her an innocent look and mouthed back: "Or what?" letting his lips slip into a smirk.

Her attention got called away by one of their table-companions, but he saw her fingers fly over the screen of her phone under the table. Within thirty seconds, her message popped up on his screen. 

_Patience is a virtue, and good things come to those who wait._

Paxter Redwyne called his name then, so he couldn't think of a reply for a while, but as soon as he got a chance, he answered:  _And why should I wait? I could hide under your skirt and go and find those good things right away._

Sansa managed to keep her composure when she read his text. The next course was served then and while everyone was focusing on their food, Jon took out his phone again.

 _I wonder..._ he started.  _Would you still be sitting here all prim and proper talking to M'Lady What's-her-face if my mouth was slowly working its way up to your sweet little cunt?_

She squirmed in her seat and covered her mouth for a couple of seconds, before she continued to eat.

Her answer came quickly.  _Mmmm, sounds tempting. But I just remembered, it's been such a long time since I've sucked on your balls. Maybe that's what I'd like to do right now._

"You alright there?" he heard someone ask when he coughed loudly, almost choking on a piece of prawn. He held up a hand to indicate he was fine. The little minx was going to pay for this.

 _I do love that shade of lipstick you're wearing tonight,_ he answered off-handedly.  _It would look lovely on my cock._

He wondered vaguely who was suffering more due to that mental image. They finished the fish course without further ado. When conversations picked back up, he scooted closer to Sansa and put his hand to the small of her back. He trailed his fingers up and down as they talked.

When the rest of their table was conveniently distracted by a joke Wyman Manderly was sharing, accompanied by a lot of wide hand gestures, Jon leaned in and rasped in her ear: "I love it when you wear your hair up like that. Makes it easier for me to imagine pulling it loose as I'm about to fuck you senseless."

He didn't think he imagined her small gasp or the shiver running down her spine. The next chance he got, he sent her: _Y_ _ou're so hot, baby, I bet every single man in this room wants you. But you're mine. And I'll show them._

_I'll kiss your neck and suck and use my teeth, to mark you, to show all of them that you're mine._

He saw her face getting more flushed with every text she received, so he decided to go a step further, even if thinking about it made him uncomfortably hard. He needed to shift in his seat to adjust himself.

_How shocked would they all be, if I threw you on the table and ate you out right now? I bet your pussy tastes better than anything we've been served tonight._

Finally he got an answer out of her.  _You're ruining my panties. I really want to ride your face now._

 _I'll need proof,_ he replied after taking a couple of deep breaths.

She turned to him, face shocked. He raised an eyebrow and mouthed "panties".

To clarify his request, he texted her:  _Before the end of the main course, I want you to take off your panties and put them on the table for me._

He watched her closely as they ate. She took dainty bites in between laughing at stupid and witty remarks alike and participating in different conversations. From time to time, he watched her wiggle in her seat or brush a hand down her hip or thigh.

When he finished his lamb and put his knife and fork down, she placed her folded lacy blue panties next to his plate.

He gulped, but quickly picked them up, pretending to wipe his mouth with them as he briefly inhaled her scent, before pocketing them.

He almost didn't dare meet her eyes, afraid he'd lose it, but he turned to her anyway and almost groaned at the sight of her dilated pupils and parted lips.

 _You must be wet,_ he typed as they waited for dessert.  _I could smell you. But I'd like a taste._

He let her ponder that before adding.  _How about you put a finger up that sweet hot cunt of yours and offer it to me?_

Minutes later Olenna Tyrell asked her why her face had gotten so red. She mumbled that it was awfully hot.

He watched her right hand disappear up the high slit of her dress and when she pulled it back, her middlefinger was glistening. His cock twitched, painfully hard by now.

He reached for her hand and inclined his head to kiss it, opening his mouth a little further than was strictly necessary and proper, so he could flick his tongue out to taste her. His eyes fluttered closed and he exhaled heavily.

When he opened them again, Barbrey Dustin was glowering at him. He cleared his throat and slumped back into his chair.

Shortly after, Sansa excused herself to use the restroom. Not even thirty seconds later, he received a text.

_Door to the left of the ladies' room. Don't make me wait._

As soon as he could, Jon got up to join her.

He found her leaning back against a dresser-style cupboard, skirt bunched up and her hand between her thighs, playing with her clit.

"Sansa," he gasped. "Anyone could have walked in!"

She bit her lip. "Lock the door."

He did and turned back to her, letting his jacket drop to the floor. She slipped her finger lower and then pulled it away slowly, a tendril of slick forming between her fingertips and her lips. "See what you did to me?" she whimpered.

He closed the distance between them and grabbed her, kissing her hard. He quickly flipped her over, bending her over the dresser and falling to his knees, pushing her thighs apart with his hands.

He folded and pulled her skirt to the side and dived in, licking up her slit, lapping up her abundant arousal. He circled her clit and dragged his tongue up, teasing her puckered hole, before plunging it into her cunt. Tilting his head, he started thrusting his tongue in and out of her as he pressed his thumb to her clit.

With his tongue inside of her and the little cries falling from her lips, he was at a risk of busting his load in his rented tux trousers, but he wanted to get her off before he got inside her. There was no way he was going to last long enough.

As he started sucking on her clit, Sansa made it clear she had other plans. "Jon! Inside me! Now!" she mewled.

He didn't have it in him to refuse. Rising to his feet, he unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, shoving them down with his boxers, and slowly guided himself inside her, trying to prolong the feeling. He gasped as a quivering moan rippled through Sansa's body.

His hand slipped around her thigh to start rubbing her clit and Sansa pushed back against him, arching her back. His hips bucked of their own accord, unable to resist the grip and pull of her hot wet cunt. 

He could already feel her tightening around him and even though every fibre in his body was urging him to start pounding into her, he kept his thrusts slow and steady, savouring every stroke, the fingers of his free hand digging into her hip.

Sansa whimpered in protest and he grunted, picking up his pace. How could he deny her anything at this point? He put more pressure on her clit and she started babbling. "Oh, Jon, yes, like that, oh, mmm, don't stop."

There was only the feel of her pussy around him, the sound of their flesh slapping together and her mewls - he only vaguely registered his own groans -  and then he made the mistake of looking down, seeing himself move in and out of her snug wet heat. His balls started tightening up and the coil at the base of his spine was about to snap.

Sansa cries broke into a sob and her cunt spasmed around him. His orgasm crashed through his body, waves of pleasure pumping his cum into her as her walls milked every last drop of it from his cock.

Breathing raggedly, they started slumping until a loud banging had them veering up.

"Jon!" Sam's voice drifted through the door. "I know you're in there and I know what you're doing! You're about to miss my speech! Hurry up!"

Once Sansa burst into a giggling fit, Jon found himself laughing as well, the vibrations doing odd things to their still connected bodies. Sansa twisted her neck, biting her lip as she looked at him.

He shook his head. Round two would have to wait until they made it home. They used Jon's handkerchief and some tissues from Sansa's purse to clean themselves up as well as they could. 

He returned to their table while Sansa used the restroom, and was met by glares and other dirty looks. Some indignant whispers rose up when Sansa joined them a couple of minutes later.

Fortunately, Sam chose that moment to ask for everybody's attention. Five minutes into his speech a message appeared on the screen of Jon's phone.

_I can still feel your cum dripping out of me._


End file.
